Neko Ciel
by pearsonciel
Summary: Ciel is a purebred Neko and lives in a pet shop. He hates being called a monster and nothing but worthless. What happens when he meets a man who promises to love him forever? Ciel is a little out of character first story ever. please leave comments on what i can change
1. The Meeting Ciel POV

Neko Ciel

Everyday seems like the day before. I sit in a pet store all day waiting for someone to adopt me but I never do. Since I'm half cat and half human nobody wants me. I look like an 8 year old when I'm 15 years old and have been here for two years. I lost my patents when I was ten to a house fire. After that I was kicked out of every foster home and adoption centers until I was caught by animal control and that's how I ended up here in the pet store. I watch as little kittens get adapted but everyone looks at me like I'm trash. I don't mind their glares or their nasty looks. I have gotten use to that. But when people talk and whisper about how I don't deserve to live that kinda hurts. I have learned to not cry anymore. I'm a Phantomhive and must stay strong. Anyways back to the story. So one day I was just sitting in my cage (which it way to small) when a man who looked like he was about 6'0 foot and had midnight black hair with red eyes. I watched as he walked around knowing he would never pick me. As soon as he turned around we made eye contact. He grinned and started to walk over to me. I couldn't do anything so I started to hiss at him which only made his smirk grow. I bared my teeth thinking that maybe he might back off but he wouldn't.

"Oh hello there kitty" I hissed again. He squat down in front of me and I tried to swat him outside off the cage, but he caught my hand. I glared at him and started to growl. "Oh don't worry kitty I won't hurt you" I could only growl louder and try to pull my wrist away from him. "That's what they all say!" at this pointed I just wanted to be left alone. His face went blank and without a word he stood up and walked away. Part of me was glad but another part was sad, because he seemed to care. I brushed myself off and watched him with a hint of sadness in them. i watched as he walked out the door and my heart dropped. I was so mad at myself that I curled into a ball and closed my eyes.


	2. The Meeting Sebastian POV

Hey guys so its Pearsonciel here. I would like to thank all of you for your support on this story.

Neko Ciel

Sebastian POV

I noticed lately that life seemed to be getting lonely. I was told by a co-worker about a cute little pet store on the corner of Third Street. As soon as I walked in I was greeted by the store owner. Hannah they call her. I gave her a small smile getting the feeling that she was hiding something. There were so many cute little kittens. As I was looking around I had a feeling someone was looking at me so I turned to make sure Hannah was not watching me but what I saw instead made me want to run over and cuddle with him. When I turned around I noticed a cute little kitty boy. He had blueish gray hair that framed his face so cutely, with a matching set of blueish-gray ears and a matching tail. I swear he looked no older than 8 years old. I couldn't help but smirk at the way he was staring at me. I could tell that hidden in his eyes he wanted to feel like he was loved.

"Hello kitty." I say as I walk over to him. He presses himself up against the back of his cage (which I could see was way too small) hissing at me. I could tell from his eyes he was scared and started to think on way he acted so brave but deep down was scared. i was so lost in thought that I didn't notice he had tried to smack me so I quickly grabbed his wrist. "Don't worry kitty I won't hurt you" I wanted him to see that I was not going to hurt him. Instead he said "That's what they all say!" At the point I knew I wanted him but I had forgotten my wallet in the car. I stood up and went out to my car to get my wallet. Not releasing that my face had gone blank. When I walked back in I saw him curled into a ball shaking. I was so worried that i rushed over to him. "Kitten what's wrong?" I asked. He looked up at me with saddens in his eyes and I couldn't help myself. I quickly unlatched his cage and pulled him out. I was at that point where I didn't care what happened to me. I wanted him to feel better. He started to cry when I cradled him to my chest. "i-i-I'm sorry" he mumbled. "shh it's alright kitten. Your safe." I knew at the moment I wanted him. He starts to breathe normal so I went up to the desk and paid for him. The whole time Hannah was giving me dirty looks but I didn't give a shit about what she thought. I started to think that maybe she was the reason my new kitten was scared. I knew i had to find out what happened, even if it kills me. When I was walking to my car I noticed that he had gotten a bit heaver so I looked down at him and saw that he was asleep. He looked so peaceful that I couldn't help but smile.


	3. The new home Ciel POV

Hey guys I wanted to really fast write this quick note. I want to say I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. When I write I write fast and don't reread so I am sorry and I will try better. Now to the story!

Neko Ciel

Ciel POV

When the man had come running over to me and held me I felt safe. I couldn't help myself and started to cry. He picked me up and I knew he was going to save me today. I was leaving this hellhole for good. After a while I had calm down from crying and I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was in a huge bed with blue silk sheets and a soft fluffy black blanket. I couldn't help myself and started to rub my face all over the blanket while purring. When I pulled my face back I saw that I was leaving dirt all over the blanket and started to get mad and upset. Hannah had only allowed us to get cleaned up once a month and I knew that I need a bath desperately. When I got out of the bed I looked outside the window and saw a huge backyard. I saw beautiful white rose bushes and a huge marble fountain. I couldn't help but smile. It reminded me of when my mother and father had moved into our new house, I mean manor. I sighed at the memory and went to the door. As I opened the door I ran into a hard chest I looked up and saw the man who saved me from the pet shop. He was wearing a black tee shirt and jeans. I couldn't help but stare at him. He must have noticed me starting at him because he looked down and smiled at me. "Oh I'm sorry" I looked down. "Oh don't worry about it" he crouched down and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't help but blush even more and I didn't want him to see me blushing so I tried to change the subject. "Um I never got your name…" I looked away after asking that knowing I was still blushing. "Oh" I watch He smiles from the corner of my eye "my name is Sebastian Michaelis" at that point I couldn't help but look up and start laughing. "You have the same name as a dog" He chuckled at that statement. "What is your name then?" "My name is Ciel Phantomhive" "That name certainly suits you" I looked away blushing bright red. "Well," he started "I think it's time for a bath" I could only stare at him and I slowly started to back away, even though I wanted to get clean I hate water. He stared to walk closer to me until I was against the wall. All I could think was HELP!


	4. The Accident Ciel POV

I'm back ^^ Anyways I wanted to let you all know that I won't be able to post everyday but I will try. Thank you all and love ya!

Pearsonciel

Neko Ciel

Ciel's POV

It all happened so fast. One minute Sebastian was hovering over me the next he was gone. He was just about to drag me to the bathroom when his cell phone rang. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Before he answered his phone he turned to me and said "don't move. I will be right back after this call." With that being said he walked away. As soon as I heard him walk away I quickly and quietly ran out of the room to the garden. "Hopefully he won't find me here" I mumbled to myself. As I was walking around I heard a growl. I flatten my ears and my tail puffed up knowing it was a dog. Next then I knew I saw a giant white dog with red eyes running after me. I got scared and ran as fast as I could until I tripped over a boulder and fell. I tried to attack but the dog had me pinned to the ground. I was starting to get scared when the dog growled and started biting my neck. "Get off you damn dog!" The dog seemed to growl louder as he grabbed my tail in his mouth. At that point I panicked. "SEBASTIAN!" The dog must have hated how I called for Sebastian because he dug his claws into my back. I was trying to stay strong but couldn't help but start crying. Next thing I knew the dog was being lifted off of me. I heard some yelling then I heard the dog yelp as it ran away. Sebastian then came and picked me up cradling me to his chest. I was a crying mess because my back killed and tail were both hurting and bleeding. He carried me up to the bathroom and started cleaning my wounds. "Shh its ok kitten just calm down" he was trying to calm me down but I had never felt that much pain since I lost my parents. He gently wiped the blood off my back with a wet wash cloth. The second I felt the wet washcloth on my back I started to cling to Sebastian because I hated water. At that point I was in so much pain and scared I could feel myself staring to fall unconscious. About 3 hours later I slowly stared to wake up but I felt so warm, safe and clean that I didn't want to wake up. "How are you feeling kitten?" my eyes snapped open to see myself cuddled up with Sebastian in the same bed. I couldn't help but squeal. I rolled away from him and almost fell off the bed. Right before I fell off the bed Sebastian had wrapped his arm around me to stop me from falling off. "Kitten you must be more careful" he teased. I softly hissed at him, but he acted like he didn't hear me and continued to pull me into his chest again. He then begin to wrap his arms around my torso but I turned to lay on my back but as I rolled on my back I yelped in pain. He quickly sat up and pulled me into his chest he then wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my forehead. I blushed and hid my face in his neck. He just laughed softly and stroked my hair. I couldn't help myself and started to purr falling asleep in his arms.


	5. New homeAccident Sebastian POV

Just wanted to let all of you know that this story starts with Sebastian's POV in chapter 3.

Pearsonciel

Neko ciel

Sebastian's POV

After I had gotten my cute little kitten home I put him down in one of my guest rooms that was decorated with midnight blue walls, a desk and a small bookcase with a window that looks out to the garden. After I laid my kitten down I wrapped the blanket around him and kissed his forehead before I stood up and brushed myself off. "Seems that when a kitten wakes up he will need a bath" I walked off to my room to change into comfortable clothes then I walked to my study. After about an hour I decide to see if he had woken up. As I was about to walk into his room I ran into him. I looked down at him and saw that he was staring at me. After about a minute or so he looked down. "Oh I'm sorry" he said looking away blushing "oh don't worry about" I crouched down and stared at him in the eyes. He couldn't help but blush even more and I could tell he didn't want me to see, so he tried to change the subject. "Um I never got your name…" he said "Oh" I smiled "my name is Sebastian Michaelis" All the sudden he looked up at me and started laughing. "You have the same name as a dog" I couldn't help but chuckled at that statement. "What is your name then?" "My name is Ciel Phantomhive" "That name certainly suits you" He looked away blushing bright red. "Well," I started "I think it's time for a bath" I could tell from the look in his eyes he was scared. He slowly started to back away from me but I continued to advance, until my cell phone rang. I heard him let out a sigh of relief and I turned towards him "don't move. I will be right back after this call." I walked off answering my phone. It was my brother Claude. "What is it that you want Claude I am very busy" he sighed over the phone "I just wanted to remind you about the party that's in a few weeks. Anyways you said you are busy and I'm not in the mood to fight so bye" with that being said he hang up. I shoved the phone back into my pocket when I heard a growl. Knowing it was Pluto I ran outside and saw Ciel pinned under Pluto. As Pluto stared to bite Ciel's tail he screamed out to me. I was so panicked that I ran over to Ciel but not before Pluto had dug his claws into Ciel's back. I quickly garbed Pluto and yelled at him. He ran off yelping. I looked down and saw Ciel crying. I gently picked him off the ground and cradled him to my chest. I carried him up to the bathroom to clean off his wounds. "Shh it's alright kitten just relax" I slowly lifted the wet wash cloth to his back and he stared to cling to me. Next thing I knew he had fallen unconscious. I quickly gave him a bath and cleaned him all up. I changed him into one of my old dress shirts that were too small for me. I was starting to get tired so I brought him into my room and cuddled up with him as he started to purr. About 2 hours later I slowly stared to wake up but I didn't want to. An hour later Ciel slowly started to wake up. "How are you feeling kitten?" His eyes snapped open. He squealed, and rolled away from me and almost fell off the bed. Right before he fell off the bed I wrapped my arm around him to stop him from falling off. "Kitten you must be more careful" I teased. He softly hissed at him, but I acted like I didn't hear him and continued to pull him into my chest. I then begin to wrap my arms around his torso but he turned to lay on his back but as he rolled on his back he yelped in pain. I quickly sat up and pulled him into my chest then wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his forehead again. He blushed and hid his face in my neck. I just laughed softly and stroked his hair. He started to purr falling asleep in my arms. I couldn't help but smile brightly


	6. The Morning After Ciel POV

He guess so for this chapter we meet the head butler. Just so all of you know Ciel is 15 years old and Sebastian is 21 years old. Also Ciel is called young master. Sebastian is called young lord since they are still pretty young. Anyways on to chapter 6!

Pearsonciel

Neko Ciel

Ciel POV

The next morning when I woke up I felt so warm and comfortable I didn't want to get up, but I knew I had to. When I opened my eyes fully I say that Sebastian had wrapped his arms around me, So I quickly pulled his arms away from me, but as I did he twitched as if he was waking up. so i quickly grabbed a pillow and put it between his arms. I stood up and saw I was wearing a shirt that was twice as big as me and I noticed it smelled like Sebastian. I smiled and walked to the kitchen and sat down. I saw that none of the servants were up and I wanted to make something for Sebastian. I walked around the kitchen get eggs, butter, frying pan and a spatula. I set the pan on the stove and turned it on. I wasn't sure how to actually cook but I wanted to try. After I turned on the stove I put the egg in the pan without the butter. The egg started to stick to the bottom of the pan. I could smell it was burning so I tried to flip it with my hand but burned my middle and pointer fingers. "AHH!" I screamed and started to jump around the kitchen. All the sudden an elderly man came running in. he quickly shut the stove off and throw the pan in the sink and poured water on. He then turned to me where I was cradling my hand to my chest whining with my ears flat on my head. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the sink where he held my hand under the cold water. "What were you thinking young master?" I looked up to him stunned for I didn't recognize him. "w-who are you again?" he chuckled "My name is Tanka the head butler. Now do you mind telling me what you were doing?" I looked down "I wanted to make Sebastian something to eat before he wakes up but I guess I messed up again. I'm sorry" he looked at me with a confused look "what do you mean?" "Well when I first got here messed up the bed. I did nothing but made the sheets and blanket dirty and I felt bad because I was dirty and I didn't understand why he wanted Me." at that point he was slowly drying off my hand and started wrapping it. "You know I have known Sebastian since he was a little kid and he loved kittens. I can probably guess that he picked you because he could see right through you. He didn't care what you looked like he or how you acted but he could see how much pain you were in." I tilted my head and looked at him "what do you mean?" he just looked away "nothing forget I said anything, Anyways let me help you make the young lord breakfast" So we started to make breakfast together. "Hey Tanka do you know who Sebastian like?" "What do you mean young master?" "Well um does he like guys or girls?" "I'm not sure but I'm believe he is bisexually." I had to look away because I couldn't help but smile brightly. "Please excuse me for a second I need to use the restroom" before he could say anything I ran out into the hall way and squealed with happiness "he might like me" I stated acting like a love struck teenage girl. As I was jumping around and smiling I didn't notice someone was watching me with much delight in his red eyes. 


	7. A week later Sebastians POV

Pearsonciel here. I just want to wish you all a happy mother's day, so please be nice to your mothers ^^

Anyways here the next chapter. I am sorry it is a bit rushed so it might not be as good. So again sorry

~Pearsonciel

Neko Ciel

Sebastian POV

It had been a week since I had heard Ciel talk about how I might like him. *Flashback* I stood there smiling as I watched Ciel jump around with joy. I wanted so badly to walk out there just to see his face but I couldn't. He was too happy so I just walked back to my room when he walked back into the kitchen. I was still tried because he had kept me up with his thrashing around in the bed, so I laid back down. I rolled onto my stomach and all the sudden I could smell Ciel. He smelled just like rose and I love roses. I cuddled up with his pillow. After about 10 minutes or so Tanka had knocked on the door. "Young lord I have your breakfast and its time to walk up" I sighed and set the pillow back down and sat up "come in Tanka" He came in with Ciel behind him looking down blushing. "Young lord, young master here has made you breakfast" Ciel blushed redder. I couldn't help but chuckle. *End of flashback* Ever since then he always tries to wake up before me, but I quickly caught on. When I would wake up and it was before Ciel I would pretend to be asleep so he could make me breakfast. Today however was different, today I wanted to make him breakfast in bed. When I woke up I quickly made my way down to the kitchen in just my sweatpants and tank top. I went right to work making him fish. After an hour I had everything ready. On a small table there a plate with a freshly cooked fish with a small strawberry rose on the side with a glass of milk and a vase with a beautiful white rose. I picked up the table and brought it to Ciel. As soon as I opened the door Ciel jumped up drooling. I laughed and set down the table so Ciel could reach the food. As he ate, I went to the bathroom to take a shower. As I was getting out Ciel had walked in and saw me wrapping a towel around my waist. The second he saw me he panicked and ran out of the room blushing bright red. I couldn't help but smile. After I had dried off I notice I had forgotten my underwear. I sighed but thought it might be funny seeing Ciel again so I grabbed my clothes and walked to my room. I looked around but I didn't see him anywhere. I was disappointed but shrugged it off. I changed un-aware that little blue eyes were watching me the whole time changing.


	8. A week later Ciel POV

_**Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for being gone for so long. I have been there a lot the past weeks. Please forgive me. On another note I want to let you all know that I have a new story it's called "Nightmare at school" I hope you check it out soon ^^**_

_**~Pearsonciel**_

* * *

**Neko Ciel**

**Ciel POV**

It had been a week since I last talked with Tanka. Every morning I would I wake up before Sebastian just so I could make him breakfast. I must admit it was tiring but I really liked Sebastian so I pushed through. I still remember he first day I started this *Flashback* I had just asked to be excused so I ran outside the kitchen and started to jump around happily. After I finished jumping around I ran back into the kitchen to help Tanka with Sebastian breakfast. When we finally finished, Tanka took the tray and we walked up to Sebastian's room. When Tanka opened the door I had my head down blushing. Tanka the said something and I looked up and noticed that my pillow was all squished. I couldn't help but blush even brighter thinking that Sebastian must have cuddled up with it. I then heard him chuckle. *end of flashback* Today was different though. I was so tired that I cause I had slept in longer because the next thing I knew Sebastian was walking in with fish and milk. The second the smell hit my nose I started to drool. Sebastian smiled and set the tray down as I started to eat he had ran off somewhere. After about an hour I wanted to go clean my hands so I walked to the bathroom that was closest to Sebastian's room licking my fingers trying to get as much fish off as I could. When I opened the door I noticed Sebastian was wrapping a towel around his waist. I stood there blushing and watching him. I quickly turned and ran from the bathroom. After I was away from the bathroom I started to walk still blushing. As I was walking back to my room (not Sebastian's I couldn't face him right now) I heard the dog and I knew he was running. I quickly turned on my heels and ran back the way I came until I ran into Sebastian room. I ran under the bed to hide and after five minutes the door opened I glanced out to see Sebastian with his back turned to me and him wearing nothing. My mouth opened and I saw Sebastian starting to turn around. Before I could close my eyes he had turned around and I could see him naked. I could only stare at him he was tone but not to duff. I could see his abs. My eyes traveled south and I couldn't help but let out a small meow as I stared at his crouch. I quickly pushed myself up against the wall and closed my eyes. All of the sudden I felt someone grab my arm. I tensed and started to panic. "Oh it seems that a little kitten was pecking." Sebastian chuckled and I felt my face heat up even more "n-no I-I" I couldn't even speak. He laid me down on the bed and crawled over me and kissed me on the mouth. My eyes shot open and I noticed that I was still under the bed pressed up against the wall and Sebastian was nowhere to be found. I crawled out from under the bed and walked out of the room I noticed that it was late. It was 6pm. I pushed the hair out of my face "I must have fallen asleep" I touched my lips wish he had actually kissed me but I knew it was just a dream. All the sudden it hit me that I was wasn't dreaming when I saw him naked. My face started heating up and I knew I was blushing. "Damn" I yelled. I heard the door right next to me slam open and there stood Sebastian. "Where the hell have you been?!" I started to shake. I had never heard him yell. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it not saying anything. He was starting to get really pissed off "Answer me damn you!" Next thing I knew I was on the ground holding my cheek that he had just slapped. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and my ears flatten on my head when I saw how mad he was. He was glaring at me "If you're not going to answer then go away. I don't want to see you right now!" I felt my heart break I stood up and ran off crying. I ran into my room and locked the door hiding under my covers crying my heart out until I feel asleep.

* * *

_**I know it's sad but please don't hate me! Love you all ^^**_

_**~Pearsonciel**_


	9. The Aftermath Sebastians POV

Last chapter had me in tears so I had to write this chapter fast because I didn't want to lose the idea. Anyways here the next chapter in 24 hours.

~Pearsonciel

Neko Ciel

Sebastian POV

I looked around but I didn't see him anywhere. I was disappointed but shrugged it off. I changed un-aware that little blue eyes were watching me the whole time changing. After I had finished changing I thought I would give Ciel at least some time but as hours ticked on I started to worry. I ran around the manor asking the servants if they have seen them but they all said no. Tanka said that Pluto had gotten inside the manor. I wasn't sure if I was mad or panicked. I know that Ciel and Pluto don't have a great relationship. I walked around from my room to the kitchen to my office to the garden to his room. I knew something was wrong. I walked to my office after I had snapped at the servants for no reason. I sat there trying to keep my mind off of Ciel. I didn't know how much time had gone by but I looked up at the clock and it was 5:30pm I decided to rest my eyes. I was still worried. All the sudden I heard a small male voice scream "damn." I jumped up knowing that voice. I ripped my door open and got very mad. "Where the hell have you been?!" I screamed. I noticed that he stared to shake. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it not saying anything. I was starting to get really pissed off "Answer me damn you!" Next thing I knew I had just slapped him. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and his ears flatten on his head. I was glaring at him "If you're not going to answer then go away. I don't want to see you right now." I didn't know what I had said or done until I watched him run off crying holding his cheek. I got so mad at myself that I walked back into my office slamming the door so much that it broke the lock. I sat down at my desk and throw everything off of the desk and onto the floor. I hide my face in my hands, and let the tears fall. I knew that Ciel was never going to trust me again. I wish I could go back in time and never have flipped on him. I stood up knowing that crying wasn't going to solve anything. I walked to his door and knocked. I didn't hear anything so I softly called his name again nothing so I grabbed the door handle and tried to turn it but it was locked. I reached up above his door and grabbed the key. I unlocked his door and walked in. I saw a ball in the middle of his bed so I walked over and sat down. I slowly pulled back the covers to see him with a bright red check ears flat to his head and tears staining his checks. I felt my heart break so I picked him up and cradled him to my chest rocking back and forth saying sorry more times than I can count. After about 10 minutes Ciel slowly started to wake up. The moment his eyes saw him he tried to get out of my arms his eyes as wide as possible. I slowly let him go as my eyes started to tear up. I slowly stood up and walked to the door with my head hang low. Before I left the room to turned to Ciel "I'm very sorry Ciel" I smiled sadly at Ciel and walked out of his room. I got back to my room and laid down on the bed with Ciel's pillow cradled close to my chest. That night I deiced I was going to have to let Ciel go. I know it was going to break my heart but I know it is for the best. "Goodbye Ciel"

Oh gosh the tears won't stop!


	10. The Aftermath Ciel POV

So I kinda realized that I have no set day for when I update which I think is very cool. Sorry but I love to keep you guys the readers guessing. Please remember to check out my other story "Nightmare at School" love you all

~Pearsonciel

* * *

Neko Ciel

Ciel POV

After I ran to my room crying I laid under the covers and must have fallen asleep because I started to have nightmares. *Dream* I was walking in a hall, it was dark and cold. I carefully walked along the wall. "Kitten oh where are you cute little kitten?" a dark and eerie voice called. I walked faster knowing who it was. It was a male with golden-yellow eyes and glasses, his name was Claude. I didn't want to get beaten and be told lies again. I noticed an open door and quickly ran into the room. I sat down in the corner of the room and started rocking. ((This is when Sebastian had started to rock Ciel in the real world)) I heard footsteps coming closer and I tried curling up into a ball even more. I no longer heard the footsteps and I started to calm down until I hear "There you are kitten" *end of dream* I woke up and when I opened my eyes I saw him, I saw Claude. I stared to panic and tried to run away, but I couldn't and it took me a second to see him holding me. He slowly let me go as his eyes started to tear up. He slowly stood up and walked to the door with his head hang low. Before he left the room he turned to me "I'm very sorry Ciel" He smiled sadly at me and walked out of my room. It was then when I realized that it was Sebastian and not Claude. I watched him walk away with tears in his eyes. I quickly ran after him but tried to be quite. I stopped outside his door room and heard him say "Goodbye Ciel" at that moment I wanted to run in there and tell him that he can't get rid of me that easy!

I sat down and leaned against his door and closed my eyes. I was so tired and my heart hurt a lot. I feel asleep and the memory's stared to come back. I woke up about a half hour later. I figured Sebastian must be asleep so I walked into his room. When I entered I saw that his eyes were swollen with tear strained cheeks. I smiled sadly at him. "I know purring helps me feel better maybe my purring could help Sebastian" I quickly changed into my kitten form. When in my cat form I had grayish blue fur with bright blue eyes. I jumped up onto his chest and laid over his heart and started purring. His arm moved up and he started to pet me. I smiled feeling happy and safe that i feel asleep. When morning came around I woke up and saw that Sebastian was still asleep. My stomach started to growl so I light bopped him on the nose with my paw. He didn't move. I tried again and still nothing. After about 3 or 4 times I gave up and decide to pounce on his face with claws out. He woke up and pulled me away from his face. He looked at me confused "Where did you come from kitten?" I decide that today I would pretend to be a cat. I meowed at him. He smiled "oh kitten must be hungry. Come along lets go get you some milk" I know that if I was in my human form I would be smiling like there was no tomorrow. He carried me to the kitchen and set me on floor. I was a bit upset so I jumped upon the counter. Sebastian turned around "bad kitten" my ear flatten to my head. He walked over and started petting me. I started to purr and looked up at him. He placed the bowl right next to me. I was a bit confused on why he had called me a bad kitten and then gave me milk but I was happy anyways. When I finished the milk he chuckled and picked me up "looks like a kitten need a bath" I froze and hissed at him. "Don't hiss at me kitten" he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. All the while I was scratching to get out of his arms.

* * *

Pearsonciel here, I want to remind you all that Claude is Sebastian's brother and we will be seeing more of him and Hannah. Also Ciel doesn't wear an eye patch in this story. I might add one later but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Please remember to leave comments ^^ thank you all for the support. Again love you all

~Pearsonciel


	11. Bathtime

Hey Im back! Sorry for the long wait but with the end of school coming up I will have less time to write and I'm sorry. I promise that once exams are over that I will have more time to write but for now I can only write when I feel like it or want to. Other than that I have no new news or anything.

~Pearsonciel

* * *

Warning! A bit of yaoi in this!

* * *

Neko ciel

Sebastian POV

After I had cried myself dry I guess I feel asleep. It was funny because I was having a dream of a soft little black kitten snuggling up on my chest. ((This is where Ciel changed into his kitten form and cuddled up to Sebastian purring)) I smiled and started to pet him. When morning came I felt little movements but decide to ignore them. It wasn't until I felt something small with sharp claws pounce on my face did I wake up. I quickly sat up and grab the fur ball off of my face. I noticed that this kitten had grayish blue fur with two blue eyes. I couldn't help but be confused. "Where did you come kitten?" All the kitten did was meow at me. I smiled "oh kitten must be hungry. Come along let's go get you some milk" I picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. When we got to the kitchen I set him down on the ground and turned to grab the milk. When I turned back around he was on the counter "Bad kitten" I scolded. He put his ears flat to his head. It was then that it clicked that this cute kitten is Ciel. I could tell by the way he acted to me scolding him. I walked over and started petting him so he was not so scared. He started to purr and looked up at me with his cute blue eyes. I set the bowl of milk down next to him for him to drink. As Ciel was drinking I realized something. No matter what I will never let Ciel go. He is mine and only mine! I will never let him go so easily. I looked down at him in the middle of my speech in my head and noticed that he had finished the milk but had gotten dirty. I chuckled and picked him up "looks like a kitten needs a bath" he froze and then hissed at me "Don't hiss at me kitten" As we were walking to the bathroom he was scratching me to get free but I wouldn't allow it.

When we got to the bathroom I set him down on the ground and started to warm up the water after I had closed and locked the bathroom door. After testing the water I turned to put Ciel in the tube but noticed he was missing "Now where could that kitten have gone to? The door is locked and I didn't hear any cabinets open. I turned towards the skin knowing where he was hiding. Sure enough as soon as I moved the trash can out darted a small grayish blue kitten. He ran towards the door and tried scratching a hold through it meow like i was beating him. I kneeled down and picked him up off the ground and decide I would take a bath with him to help him feel more at ease. While holding him I undressed and got into the tube with Ciel cradled to my chest. After we got in he seemed to have calmed down a bit. "See kitten the water won't hurt you" He turned his head towards me and must have just noticed that I was in the tube with him completely nude. His eyes widened. He then crawled away from me and he started to slowly fall under the water. I quickly picked him up before his head went under. I cradled him to my chest "God Ciel what were you thinking?" his ears flatten "I'm sorry Sebastian…i….was e-embarrassed." He mumbles the last half of his sentence but I still heard him. I kissed him on the top of his head and I guess he was super embarrassed because next thing I knew he was sitting on me in human form naked just like me and completely hard. "Oh what's that?" I teased. He tried getting out of the tube but I grabbed him and held him close. I placed my hand on top of his hardening dick. He moaned and I started to press down harder on him. "Ahh s-S ebastian !" he arched up trying to get more friction. "S-Sebastian I-I think I-I'm gonna ah!" before he could finished his sentience he had cummed in my hand. When he stopped Cumming he laid back down on my chest. I smiled and kissed his cheek and finished cleaning us up before I carried him back to the bedroom to and dress him in one of my old dress shirts to sleep. I laid him in the bed. "Goodnight MY dearly Ciel" he reached out tiredly "w-wait, s-sleep with me?" I smiled and laid down next to him to take my nap.


End file.
